It is useful to be able to power up and power down devices based upon need, rather than have them powered all of the time. It is known to externally power off a remote device that is functional and communicating, by sending a command that tells it to power off. In a situation involving multiple hosts, such as a network, a challenge comes in powering off devices that are being used by the multiple hosts.